Je ne vous ai pas abandonnés
by Charlie Brns
Summary: " - Tu m'as abandonné ! - Tu nous as tous abandonnés ! Mais Charles résista à l'envie d'aller se plaquer dans la cabine de pilotage pour être le plus loin possible de lui." Scène de l'avion revisitée dans Days Of Future Past. Et si Charles avait répondu à Erik ?


« - Tu m'as abandonné !

\- Tu nous as tous abandonnés ! »

Mais Charles résista à l'envie d'aller se plaquer dans la cabine de pilotage pour être le plus loin possible de lui.

« - Tous abandonnés Erik ? TOUS ABANDONNÉS ? Parce que tu crois que je me suis contenté de mener la belle vie de mon côté ? J'ai mis plus de six mois à m'habituer à ma nouvelle condition, six mois avant de pouvoir passer une journée seul, sans que Hank ne vienne m'aider, six mois à réapprendre à vivre sans ma sœur, six mois à oublier tous mes espoirs que je m'étais fondés lorsque tu étais à mes côtés ! ILS ont fait le choix de te rejoindre. VOUS avez fait le choix de vous en aller. Même si j'avais voulu, je n'aurai pas pu vous aider, les sauver. J'étais coincé dans un putain de fauteuil, dans lequel TU m'avais mis, et c'est ma faute si TES compagnons sont morts !? Je ne suis pas un soldat, sans mes pouvoirs je n'aurai rien pu faire. Or, avec eux je ne pouvais plus bouger à ma convenance. De plus, ILS avaient fait leur choix en te suivant. C'était à toi de prendre soin d'eux, pas à moi. Alors comment oses-tu te tenir face à moi et m'accuser de toutes TES erreurs !?

Erik mis quelques instants avant de répondre :

\- Tu n'avais qu'à venir avec nous ! On aurait eu le monde à nos pieds, et plus jamais un humain ne nous aurait fait de mal !

\- Venir avec vous ? Et comment on aurait fait pour ma paraplégie ? J'avais besoin de soins médicaux. Pas d'être en cavale. De toute manière Erik, arrêtes de te voiler la face. Jamais on ne sera d'accord. On sera toujours les antagonistes de l'histoire, qu'on le veuille ou non. Je sais très bien que dès qu'on aura arrêté Raven, tu repartiras avec tes envies de vengeances sur toute l'humanité.

\- Effectivement on ne sera jamais d'accord car tu ne cesseras jamais d'être trop naïf face à eux, répondit sèchement Erik.

\- Si voir que tous les humains ne sont pas des nazis c'est être naïf alors oui je le suis. Arrête de mettre tous les humains dans le même panier, comme tous les nazis le faisaient.

Erik pâlit un peu à cette phrase.

\- Je t'interdit de me comparer à eux, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Pourtant dans le fond tu es comme eux. Sans doute formaté par eux. Mais ils ont eu bien plus d'influence sur toi que tu ne le pensais.

\- Arrêtes, dit-il les yeux noirs de colère.

\- La nature humaine est faite pour avoir peur des choses qu'elle ne connaît pas, et des choses plus puissantes qu'eux. Or c'est ce qu'on est. Et tu leur donne raison avec ta haine.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Tu enrôle d'autres mutants pour arriver à prendre le pouvoir sur les humains. Certes tu ne les tortures pas, comme les nazis l'ont fait avec ton peuple, mais l'idée est la même. Tu considères les humains comme inférieurs. Tu n'hésites pas à les tuer s'ils se mettent en travers de ton chemin et tu es prêt à tout pour arriver à tes fins. Le parallèle est facile à faire.

Erik perdit le contrôle.

\- LA FERME, J'AI DIT LA FERME !

Tous les objets métalliques se remirent à trembler, l'avion y compris. Erik plaqua Charles à la paroi de l'avion. Mais face à lui, l'ancien professeur resta impassible et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je comprends ton désir de vengeance, et bien que je n'aie pas fait partie de leurs victimes j'ai envie moi aussi de vengeance pour tous les crimes qu'ils ont commis. Mais tous les humains ne sont pas mauvais. Ce que tu appelles de la naïveté, j'appelle ça juste ne pas mettre tout le monde dans la même catégorie. Alors au lieu de te comporter comme eux, aide les autres pour faire en sorte que le monde ne porte plus jamais des hommes comme eux. Maintenant lâches moi, tu me fais mal. »

Erik serra les dents puis relâcha Charles d'un coup et tout se calma dans l'avion. Charles se dirigea vers la cabine de pilotage de l'avion et s'y installa, laissant Erik en proie à ses réflexions.


End file.
